


an apple a day keeps        away

by pineapplecandycanehater77



Category: Barbie: Princess Charm School (2011), Death Note (Live Action TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 00:07:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30130965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineapplecandycanehater77/pseuds/pineapplecandycanehater77
Summary: isnt the title funny the away is away 😹
Kudos: 1





	an apple a day keeps        away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gooseberryfox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gooseberryfox/gifts).



Mia smirked as she hummed Light Turner to sleep. Once she was sure that he was asleep, she took the death note from his bag. 

"Nyeh heh heh heh heh" she laughed as she ran out of his house, death note in hand. 

As she walked home, she noticed something weird. She felt like someone was following her. Feeling nervous, she began to sprint home without looking back.

"Wait" barked someone. Barked? Mia looked back and say that it was a dog. The dog was also pulling a carriage. She began sprinting even faster, but oh no she ran towards the dog instead. Silly Mia. Also she ran right into the carriage and before she could get off, the dog ran into the air, like a reindeer on Christmas. 

"Where are we going?" asked Mia, not expecting a reply. 

"Princess Charm School silly, and I'm your principle. Nice to meet you Mia, my name's Prince. Prince the principle," barked prince with a friendly smile. 

"Oh hi," said Mia. She was a little too busy admiring the scene from the carriage to listen. She felt like a bird. And then she remembered something. "Wait what's your name?" asked Mia.

"Prince!" barked Prince. 

'Nyeh heh heh. Time to try out my new death note! All I have to do is write the name and picture the face, right?' she thought. She grinned as she pulled out her death note, but since it was so windy she dropped it! 

"Oh dear I hope that wasn't important," said prince, sounding like it was laughing. "Anyways, welcome to Princess Charm school."

Mia looked down. It looked just like a normal school, but the name sounded cool so she was excited. 

the end


End file.
